imanewuserproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
ImANewUser Amazing Race 9
This is the ninth installment of the fictional series, ImANewUser Amazing Race. This is the first season that has been hosted in RFF, another forum. After Forumsnet experienced some issues, the ninth season was hosted in RFF for a smooth race. This series features seventeen co-ed teams from the show, The Amazing Race. Leaderboard Note 1: There was a tie for last place, so a tiebreaker was conducted to settle the tie. * Red means the team was eliminated. * Green means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green leg number means no team took the Fast Forward this leg. * A < means the team was Yielded. A > means the team used their Yield. A <> indicates an unused Yield. * A « means the team was U-Turned. A » means the team used their U-Turn. A «» indicates an unused U-Turn. * Matching colors of symbols indicate teams who worked together during part of the leg as a result of the Intersection route marker. Leg Titles Titles for legs are often taken from quotes made by the racers. The quotes are sometimes slightly changed for humorous effect. # "The World Is Waiting For You" - Phil # "She Likes 'Em Apples" - David # "I Don't Want A Face Lift Again" - Gretchen # "Maybe Tammy Can Help Us With The Bean" - Mary # "How Low Can You Go?" - Joyce # "I'm Growing Gills. Is That Normal?" - Margaretta # "She Can't Shout At Me For Breaking Plates Anymore" - Barry # "They'll Huff, They'll Puff, They'll Blow The Stacks Down" - Sarah # "I'll Shoot This Arrow Through Your Mouth?" - Nathan # "You Mean To Tell Me It's Not Over?! Really?!" - Jennifer # "It's Just A Freakin' Stick!" - Jill # "Lying Here's Like Stealing At Church" - Gretchen Prizes * Leg 1 – A trip to Los Cabos * Leg 2 – A trip to Puerto Vallarta * Leg 3 – A trip to the Turks & Caicos * Leg 4 – A trip to St. Lucia * Leg 5 – Off-road motorcycle for each member * Leg 6 – 12.5-foot catamaran for each member * Leg 7 – Two Sony Cybershot cameras * Leg 8 – Two Kodak Easyshot cameras * Leg 9 – Two Kodak Easyshot cameras * Leg 10a – $10,000 for each member * Leg 10b – A waverunner for each member * Leg 11 – A trip to Europe * Leg 12 – * Leg 13 – * Leg 14 - $1,000,000 Elimination Station The first twelve eliminated teams were sequestered in a resort located in Sao Tome & Principe. Subsequent eliminated teams continued to run the race as decoys. * After Leg 1, Flo & Zach and Joseph & Monica arrived at the villa. Flo & Monica went out for a swim, while the guys took a rest on the beds. The teams then speculated that Terence & Sarah are the next team eliminated. * After Leg 2, Kynt & Vyxsin arrived at the villa. The teams at the villa were surprised at the elimination and the dating goths recalled their loss. They speculated that Uchenna & Joyce could join them next. * After Leg 3, Kris & Jon joined the teams at the villa. The teams were surprised, but not completely shocked to see them. The teams then went out for a swim. * After Leg 4, Duke & Lauren arrived at the villa. The five teams then decided to go on a nature hike, then played a game of flag football. * After Leg 5, Anita & Arthur arrived next at the villa. The teams were shocked to see the former frontrunners eliminated. The married beekeepers then told the others of their mishaps in Costa Rica & Jamaica. * After Leg 6, Toni & Dallas arrived at the villa. The mother/son duo recalled of their wrong decisions in Corsica, then cooked a meal for the other teams. * After Leg 7, Uchenna & Joyce joined the other teams at the villa. The married couple wondered at how the villa became larger throughout the seasons. The teams then went out for a boat trip before eating lunch. * After Leg 8, David & Mary arrived at the villa. The nine teams then decided to go to the beach and enjoy a day of rowing, kayaking & sandcastles. * After Leg 9, Ken & Tina arrived at the villa. The teams were shocked to hear that they lost to Meredith & Gretchen in a tiebreaker challenge. To get their minds off of the recent elimination, the teams decided to play a game of football, at the request of Ken. * Leg 10 was a double-length leg shown over two episodes. A new episode of Elimination Station was posted after each half aired. ** After the first half, Elimination Station showed the sequestered teams walking around the capital, Sao Tome, buying souvenirs. ** After the second half, Dave & Margaretta were shown arriving. They told the other teams of how Meredith & Gretchen beat them to the mat. The married grandparents then went on to say that they could be the next ones to go. * After Leg 11, John Vito & Jill arrived at the villa. The couple told them of how they fell behind in Cambodia and their luck at Angkor Wat. All the teams there agreed that Meredith & Gretchen could be the next to go, but Mary quipped it could really be anyone. Race Locations Leg 1 (United States of America → Uruguay) * Las Vegas, Nevada , United States of America (Caesar's Palace) (Starting Line) * Las Vegas (McCarran International Airport) to Montevideo, Uruguay (Carrasco International Airport) * Montevideo (Tres Cruces Bus Terminal) to Punta del Este (Punta del Este Bus Station) * Punta del Este (The Hand) * Punta del Este (Dock) to Gorriti Island * Gorriti Island to Punta del Este (Dock) * Maldonado (Meat Warehouse) * Maldonado (La Rosada Carniceria) * Punta del Este (Punta del Este Lighthouse) * Punta del Este (Blue & White Hotel) * Maldonado (Cachimba del Rey) * Punta Ballena (Casa Pueblo) Additional Tasks * At Gorriti Island, teams had to search for one of four different departure times hidden on 17 trees. * At the meat warehouse, teams had to carry a 55 pound slab of meat 10 miles (16 km) to the La Rosada Carniceria. The Detour for this Leg of the Race was Zips or Chips. In Zips, Teams had to ascend into a penthouse and travel by zip-line down to the hotel pool to receive their next clue. In Chips, Teams had to play roulette in the hotel casino with 20 chips and would receive their clue if they won a game. If they lost all of their chips they would have to do the Zips task. For this Roadblock, that team member must search for thirty people who will be willing to drink water from the well. Once that team member gets thirty people, they'll get their next clue. For this leg's Fast Forward, that team must make their way to the Punta del Este Lighthouse. Once there, they must finish a 50-pound slab of meat. Leg 2 (Uruguay → Chile) * Punta del Este (Capitan Corbeta CA Curbelo International Airport) to Puerto Montt, Chile (El Tepual Airport) * Puerto Montt (Puerto Montt Port) to Ancud, Chiloe Island * Ancud (Cabañas Gaviotas) * Dalcahue (Farm) * Dalcahue (San Juan Fishing Village) * Dalcahue (San Juan Central Plaza) * Dalcahue (Overlook) Additional Tasks * At the fishing village, in an unaired task, teams had to paint a boat frame and carry a canoe to their next destination. The Roadblock required the team member to carry crates filled with apples and crush 1000 apples using farm equipment. The Detour in this leg was Casa or Concha. In Casa, teams had to haul a mobile home out of the lake with the help of two bulls. In Concha, teams had to pull four clam cages out of the water and retrieve 100 clams. For this leg's Fast Forward, that team must have each of its members eat 2 kg of smoked clams. Leg 3 (Chile → South Africa) * Puerto Montt (El Tepual Airport) to Cape Town, South Africa (Cape Town International Airport) * Cape Town (Robben Island) * Cape Town (Valley Gun Club) * Cape Town (Kalk Bay Harbor) * Cape Town (Atlantis Dunes) * Cape Town (Langa) * Cape Town (Rhodes Memorial) Additional Tasks * At Atlantis Dunes, both team members had to slide down the dune in a board and go over an arch to receive their next clue. The Detour on this leg was Dance or Deliver. In Dance, teams wear an orange costume and they danced with a local troupe until they made R 25 in tips. In Deliver, teams delivered 250 lb (110 kg) of fish. The Roadblock was to buy a Smiley (sheep's head) and a box of Epsom salts, then deliver them as an offering to a healer. who will then give them a bitter potion, to drink. Team members must drink all of the potion to get their next clue. To win the Fast Forward, teams had to travel to Valley Gun Club and shoot to six Flying Discs. Leg 4 (South Africa → Costa Rica) * Cape Town (Cape Town International Airport) to San Jose, Costa Rica (Juan Santamaría International Airport) * San Jose (Public Parking Adrian) * Volcan Poas * Alajuela (Doka Estate) * Jaco (Roca Loca Surf Shop) * Quepos (Malecon) In the Roadblock, one person from each team searched for a red bean among 800 pounds of coffee beans. The Detour was Relic or Ripe. In Relic, teams had to recover four Mayan relics. In Ripe, teams had to harvest 15 bushels of bananas. For the Fast Forward, teams had to paint two cartwheels with the same design as the sample they were given. Leg 5 (Costa Rica → Jamaica) * Grecia (La Iglesia de Metal) * San Jose (Juan Santamaría International Airport) to Kingston, Jamaica (Norman Manley International Airport) * Port Antonio (Frenchman's Cove) * Port Antonio (Grants Level) * Montego Bay (Round Hill Cottage 16) For this Roadblock, that team member must do the limbo and go as low as possible to have an earlier departure time the following morning. After eight attempts, teams will spend the night at the cove & depart tomorrow morning. The Detour for this leg had teams choose between Raft It & Build It. In Raft It, teams had to travel 8 miles (13 km) up the Rio Grande on bamboo rafts with only a pole to steer. In Build It, teams had to build bamboo rafts using the tools provided. Once the raft is complete, they had to sail across the river to get their next clue and then back to the starting point. To win this leg's Fast Forward, that team must perform a sample of reggae music for 30 minutes to the satisfaction of the reggae instructor. Leg 6 (Jamaica → France) * Lucea (Cool Breeze House Onion Shack) * Lucea (Three Dives Jerk Shack) * Montego Bay (Sangster International Airport) to Ajaccio, Corsica , France (Ajaccio - Campo dell'Oro Airport) * Ajaccio (Napoleon's Birthplace) * Ajaccio (Harbor) * Calvi (Camp Rafalli) * Zilia (Winery) * L'Île-Rousse (La Pietra) Additional Tasks * At the Cool Breeze House Onion Shack, teams picked up a sack of 50 onions, then traveled to Three Dives Jerk Shack to chop the 50 onions. In this leg's Detour, teams chose between Climb Up or Fly Behind. In Climb Up, teams used a mechanical ascender to climb a 45-foot rock wall. Once at the top, they had to find a French legionnaire who would give them a medal before rappelling 75 feet down to receive their next clue. In Fly Behind, teams had to choose a Zodiac boat & as one team member is riding the Zodiac, the other had to search among 25 buoys for one of 12 with a clue attached. For this Roadblock, that team member had to stomp 55 pounds of grapes with their feet. They then had to drink a glass of their wine to receive their next clue. For this leg's Fast Forward, that team must locate a harbor in Corsica, and dress in old-style diving suits weighing more than 100 pounds each. To win the Fast Forward, both team members must walk across the ocean floor to a lobster trap and get the next clue inside. Leg 7 (France → Greece) * Calvi (Xavier Colonna Port) to Nice (Lympia Port) * Nice (City Garden) * Nice (Nice Côte d'Azur Airport) to Athens, Greece (Athens International Airport) * Athens (The Ancient Agora) * Athens (Stamatopoulos Taverna) * Athens (Agioi Anargyroi Railway Station) to Corinth (Isthmos Railway Station) * Corinth (Corinth Canal) (Unused; Unaired) * Nemea (Ancient Stadium) * Rio (Fortress of Rion) For this Roadblock, that team member must complete a 240-foot bungee jump into Corinth Canal to get their next clue. In the Detour for this leg, teams chose between Herculean Effort or It's All Greek To Me. In Herculean Effort, teams had to complete three events from the ancient Olympics. One member had to throw a discus a certain distance, while the other member had to throw a javelin the same distance. Finally, both members have to participate in professional wrestling. In It's All Greek To Me, teams had to enter an archeological site to search a specific section for the nine pieces of pottery containing Greek letters. Then, teams had to translate the letters and order them to spell a location on a provided Greek map, Dimitsana. For this leg's Fast Forward, that team must travel on foot less than a mile to a restaurant and take part in a Greek tradition: plate breaking. Teams have to break plates and find a little clue flag that was baked into one plate in order to win the Fast Forward. Leg 8 (Greece → Russia) * Athens (Athens International Airport) to Krasnoyarsk, Russia (Yemelyanovo Airport) * Krasnoyarsk (Krasnoyarsk Hydroelectric Dam) * Krasnoyarsk (Mana River) * Krasnoyarsk (Church of Saint Innokenty) * Krasnoyarsk (Museum of The Last Bow) * Krasnoyarsk (Bobrovy Log Park) * Krasnoyarsk (Krasnoyarsk Theater of Musical Comedy) This leg's Detour was a choice between Stack or Construct. In Stack, teams had to stack wood into a large wall formation in front of an existing stack. If their wall collapsed into the existing one, they would have to rebuild both. In Construct, teams had to assemble a local-style window frame, then look for a house marked with a "Repairs Needed" sign and install the window there. For the leg's Roadblock, that team member must complete a lap on a bobsled roller coaster in under four minutes while looking for seven letters scattered around the track, then arrange the letters correctly to spell a famous Russian playwright in order to receive their next clue. For this leg's Fast Forward, that team must travel to the banks of the Mana River and using local methods, catch five fish beneath the ice. The first team to catch five fish will win the Fast Forward. Leg 9 (Russia → Mongolia) * Krasnoyarsk (Krasnoyarsk Railway Station) to Ulaanbaatar, Mongolia (Ulan Bator Station) * Ulaanbaatar (Choijin Lama Temple) * Terelj (Gorkhi-Terelj National Park) (Unused; Unaired) * Ulaanbaatar (Hotel Mongolia) Additional Tasks * Upon arrivng at the Gorkhi-Terelj National Park, the intersected teams had to put on traditional Mongolian army hats and ride two and a half miles on a horse. Upon arrival at Choijin Lama Temple, teams faced an Intersection. At the Intersection, teams had to join with one other team to complete tasks and make decisions together until further notice. Upon arrival at the Hotel Mongolia, teams were not intersected anymore. The Detour for this leg was Take It Down or Fill It Up. In Take It Down, teams had to take down the canvas walls and roof of a yurt, roll it up, and attach it to a camel. In Fill It Up, teams must take a cart pulled by a hynik, put four water containers, fill them up at a stream, bring them back and fill a barrel to the designated line. For this Roadblock, that team member must use a traditional Mongolian bow and shoot a flaming arrow to hit a target 160 feet away. After hitting the target, the team could run to the pit stop at the pavilion on a hill. The unused Fast Forward required each intersected team member to succesfully win a round of Mongolian wrestling with a local. Leg 10 (Mongolia → South Korea) * Ulaanbaatar (Chinggis Khaan International Airport) to Busan, South Korea (Gimhae International Airport) * Busan (Jongro Taekwondo) * Busan (Jagalchi Market - Golden Pig Statue) * Busan (Nurimaru APEC House) * Busan (Beomeosa Temple) @ * Yongin (Korean Folk Village) * Seoul (Namsan Park - N Seoul Tower) * Seoul (Dondaemun Market) * Cheorwon County (Sundam Valley - Rafting Korea) * Seoul (Seoul Subway Station 228) * Seoul (Gyeongbokgung Palace) @ - Leg midpoint. Teams are told there is no Pit Stop and must continue on. Additional Tasks * At the taekwondo academy, each team member had to use taekwondo techniques to break three boards by kicking them before receiving their next clue from the taekwondo master. * At the Korean Folk Village, teams had to play a traditional Korean game where they have to throw bamboo sticks into a cylinder 15 feet away. The Detour for the first half was Slither or Deliver. In Slither, teams had to proceed to the Jagalchi Fish Market and find a marked fish tank filled with octopus. Each team member must then retrieve one 100-year old Korean coin from the bottom of the tank. In Deliver, teams must deliver six meals to three different addresses. The first Roadblock directed teams to Yongdusan Park, where one team member must look for a gatekeeper with a set of keys. That team member must then try to unlock a lock on the chains of the gate using the provided key to receive their next clue. During the second half, the Roadblock had team members swimming beneath the ice to an exit hole on the other side. The Detour for the second half had teams choosing between Strong Hands, where each team member had to break three pieces of wood uing taekwondo techniques, and Strong Stomach, where each team member had to finish one plate of a Korean delicacy, live octopus. The Fast Forward this leg required teams to head to Dondaemun Market and help a local finish one hanbok. Leg 11 (South Korea → Cambodia) * Seoul (Incheon International Airport) to Siem Reap, Cambodia (Siem Reap-Angkor International Airport) * Siem Reap (Cambodia Landmine Museum) * Siem Reap (Gas Station) * Siem Reap (Tonlé Sap - Kho Andeth) * Siem Reap (Angkor Wat) * Siem Reap (Bayon Temple) Additional Tasks * At the gas station, teams had to fill the tank of a marked jeep with 25 liters of diesel fuel before getting their next clue. The Detour for this leg was between Village Life & Village Work. In Village Life, teams had to retrieve a set of toy teeth from a dentist, a doll from a tailor, and a basketball from a floating basketball court all on Tonlé Sap, scoring a basket before returning all the items to the Siem Reap Harbor. In Village Work, teams had to earch the Tonlé Sap for a fish pen, retrieve two full baskets of fish and return them to the Siem Reap Harbor. For this Roadblock, that team member had to go into Angkor Wat and find the "Echo Chamber" where they had to beat their chest to hear the echo. They could then pick up a stone frieze displaying their next clue on the reverse. For this leg's Fast Forward, that team must find the Cambodia Landmine Museum. Once there, they have to activate a mine using tools to win the Fast Forward unearthed beneath. Leg 12 (Cambodia → Indonesia) * Siem Reap (Siem Reap-Angkor International Airport) to Jakarta, Indonesia (Soekarno-Hatta International Airport) * Jakarta (Ragunan Zoo) * Jakarta (SMA Negeri 60 School) * Jakarta (Taman Mini Indonesia Indah – West Sumatra Pavilion) * Jakarta (National Monument) Additional Tasks * At the West Sumatra Pavilion, teams had to perform a native dance called tari piring correctly before they can get their next clue. For this Roadblock, that team member must retrieve the clue in a box located inside a snake pit, containing a dangerous snake, within 2 minutes. The Detour for this leg gave the teams the option to Push (push a bakso, or meatball soup, cart 500 meters along a marked route while singing a traditional song, without spilling any soy sauce) or Sell (sell or eat 15 bowls of bakso, each worth a minimum of 2,000 rupiah). For this leg's Fast Forward, that team must search among the students of SMA Negeri 60 School for one listening to a Sony Walkman MP3 player that plays the Fast Forward award. Leg 13 (Indonesia → ???) Leg 14 External Links * ImANewUser Amazing Race 9 on RFF (needs login to view) References